


Nightvision

by little_blue_sky



Series: Discovery (a klance fic series) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Friendship, and sleep, its not exactly clear but it'll get there, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_blue_sky/pseuds/little_blue_sky
Summary: Keith returns to the Castle of Lions after the battle of Naxela to a worried Team Voltron. after a powerful reconciliation with Shiro, a certain paladin refuses to leave Keith alone.sequel is now up! => https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388699/chapters/33225984





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first klance fic i have posted on here... i hope you enjoy it! set after season 4 and it basically the paladins (mainly Shiro and Lance) confrounting keith.  
> Any spelling/grammar/punctuation erros please let me know!

Keith was shaken up. He could hardly stand let alone walk. His usual stoic demeanour (only melted away by a select few) hardly masking the fear that seeped into his eyes. He had nearly killed himself. Admittedly until Lotor had come in to save him sacrificing himself was all Keith could think of. It wouldn’t be out of character for a blade member to offer their life for the war. Especially if those were people Keith cared about very (very) much. 

It was difficult exiting the cockpit with shaky legs and unshed tears in his eyes which Keith swore weren’t there before. The Galra ship was docked in an empty bay in the castle, one that would have been used for dignitaries ships long ago. If Keith had his paladin helmet he would have signalled to the others that he had landed in the castle safely and was making his way to the main deck; he didn’t have his helmet and was only patched into the rebel’s network. It seemed to be night time in the castle of lions anyway, so he would only be waking people up. The castles corridors were a quiet but familiar sight, something Keith felt he needed right now to calm him down. 

With an uneasy step Keith found himself outside the control deck. He stood far back enough so that the doors wouldn’t open automatically, after briefly considering going to him room and lying down until the war was over Keith decided that he would have to confront someone about his actions eventually. Reluctantly he entered the control deck, there was only Shiro standing on Allura’s platform studying monitors and maps. No team, no Coran or Allura, just Shiro. He thought he should be relaxed. Shiro was practically his brother, he knew how impulsive Keith could be and self-sacrifice was common in the blade, but there was something about the look on Shiro’s face when he noticed Keith that put him off, 

“Hey Shiro.” The tension in the air could practically be cut. Keith had only seen Shiro use that look on lance (mainly when he was flirting anyone on a mission.) which left Keith wondering if lance felt the same shame as Keith did now. 

“Keith,” it seemed Shiro was struggling to find the right words “I- I honestly don’t know what to say…” Keith prepared to be shouted at, hands balled tightly on each side and brows draw together.

“Disappointed doesn’t even cover this…” that wasn’t as bad as Keith thought, thankfully Shiro’s patience was as unbelievable as it had always been. 

“I know the blade are used to loosing members but you’re too important Keith.”  
Keith had expected that for Shiro. He had seen both Ulaz and Thace sacrifice themselves for he fight against the Galra. Watched Regris willingly die in an attempt to gain useful information. They had set an example and Keith had blindly followed it, 

“I know Shiro I’m sorry.” The words seemed forced. An automatic response but seeing the black paladin move and reach Keith where he stood by the door, a soft smile on his face helping ease Keith’s worries, 

“It’s alright Keith, just please don’t do it again. When it comes down to it, there will be another way.” The blade member tried to believe him, but he didn’t see the truth in that statement. Working with the blade helped him see the cruelty of the war more clearly the he ever could have as part of Voltron. War is won through sacrifice…

“But what if there isn’t another way? What then?” Shiro’s robotic hand held a strong grip on Keith shoulder, tight enough for Keith to have to hold back a wince of pain.

“I don’t wat to hear it Keith!” Shiro’s face looked almost mad, he probably was just covering it up as not to scare Keith; he knew that no matter how hard Shiro wouldn’t understand. Keith could try, attempt to make him understand. Taking a sharp intake of breath Keith replied,

“Others are sacrificing there lives for this cause, hundreds of people already have! I’m no different Shiro…” the black paladin removed his hand from Keith shoulder allowing Keith to physically relax as Shiro squared his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest, appearing taller that before. 

“Killing yourself for the war is out of the question Keith.” Shiro wouldn’t listen.

“Like I said, you’re important to us, if you died and there was a chance we could save you, the whole team could never live it down.” Keith shouldn’t get these special privileges. He was another blade now, not a paladin of Voltron. Though Shiro’s words still lay heavy on Keith heart and shoulders visibly causing them to droop… did he really mean that much to everyone?  
So, with no retort to Shiro’s declaration Keith retreated. (His old bed was calling him, and it may as well have been a siren calling a sailor out to sea.)

“Got it, good night Shiro.” And Keith began the slow walk back to his old room, too caught up in his thoughts to notice the figure (also in a deep thoughtful daze) walking towards him.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lance deals with the after affects from the Battle of Naxela by calling his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a lot of fun to write. hope you enjoy it!

Lance had found this place a little while ago. When Keith’s blade of Mamora training had taken up most of his time and hunk wasn’t busy being an amazing diplomat the pair had taken to thoroughly exploring the castle (because the rooms seemed to never end) and found a room that had an entire panel of glass covering one wall. It had a window seat that spanned the entire wall and was the perfect place to sit and watch the stars. 

That’s where Lance was now. Sitting by the window, watching the stars twinkle in the distance, hoping that one of the small glowing specs was earth. Far away nebula cast bright colourful clouds of mist among the darkness. Now Lance had always considered himself a social person. Easy at making friends with people. Always talking with (flirting with) some alien but as of now, in this small quiet moment, Lance just wanted to be alone. So, he was.

His hood was up, covering his face from anyone who would enter, the drawstrings pulled so the hood was tight around his face. The phone was heavy in his hand, the thin glass smooth against his fingers. This had become routine. Almost as routine as forming Voltron or waking up for training. Lance would come here, the room with a view he had dubbed it, sit by the window and call his mother just as he had promised when he left the garrison. Every Tuesday night when Lance finished his classes and even though it was difficult to tell if it was a Tuesday in space Lance still intended to keep his promise of Calling regularly.  
He turned it on waiting through the loading screen and inputting the password and typed in his mother number, the numbers and their order engraved in his brain, and waited for the blaring ringing noise to stop.

“hello, you have reached the voice mail of ‘Rosa McLain’, please leave a message after the tone.” Lance let out a shaky breath waiting for the beep. Thinking about what to say,

“hi Mama, it’s me, Lance again. Uh, I’m alright for now. We just won a huge battle me and the team managed to free like, a third of the Galra empire.” Lance didn’t know what else to say. If he went into detail it would only worry her. He couldn’t tell her he almost died, couldn’t tell her about Keith…

“so, yeah! I’m fine.” Although he hated lying to his mother it was the best thing he could think of as not to freak his mother out, if she was receiving these anyway,

“Allura says we can all have a break for now. I’ll call you later Mama. Te amo.” Lance hung up. The whole situation was a lot to process. They had almost dies on Naxela. He could still fee; the gravity of the Altean terraforming plant pushing him down. it was all too much. 

Unlike Lance, the others had gone to sleep long ago. Lance believed he and Shiro were the only ones left awake. Probably because neither of them were able too. Which is why he was here, his little quiet place in the castle just for himself. Where he could sit; stare out at the stars and slowly let his eyes fall shut and head rest against the window.  
Lance dreamed about a familiar beach. So real and vivid that he could practically hear he waves break against the shore; the wind softly blow through his hair. Feel the sun against his skin and hear the calming sound of his mother’s slightly off tune humming of a song he could hardly remember while she cooked. The chatter of his: father, siblings; cousins, aunts and uncles. He stood watching all of them play and splashing in the waves and making sandcastles. It was almost like home. But Lance was struggling to put faces to voices. No one looked directly at him some didn’t even face him. Like they were shunning him or moving on without him. The beach faded away and Lance was left in the dark waiting to wake up. 

The Red Paladin woke up a little later, the artificial lights still dim signalling that it was still night or at least early morning in the Castle of Lions. So, Lance had probably only been asleep for thirty minutes… great. His body was stiff from sleeping, more like napping, in the window for half an hour. Lance decided a walk would be good to loosen up his muscles and to see if Shiro was still up on the control deck to see how bad the damage to their allies had been. The castle held a calmer air to it, there wasn’t the usual buzz that it held. Lance was actively avoiding a certain corridor, which was accommodating Lotor, and headed for the bridge. 

His thoughts had no coherent flow. They ranged from: 

‘who would they fight next?’

‘should they trust Lotor?’

‘if his Bayard forms a blaster and a rifle how does the red lion still form a sword?’

‘what does Shiro’s Bayard turn into?’

He continued to think up questions that would probably go unanswered. Lance was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t realise Keith leaving the control deck until they bumped into each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter may take a little longer because I'm struggling with it!!! Also the season five trailer dropped and I'm editing the story and tags slightly to accommodate for it...  
> As always any grammar/punctuation/spelling mistakes please tell me!


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have a little catch up talk in the middle of the night, or day, it's hard to tell properly in space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long and that its shorter that the others, I had some exams then more exams and I also have one next week. But I'm off for two weeks after Easter so this story should be finished then and I can start on the next one!

To say that Lance was the last person Keith wanted to see him crying was an understatement. In the moment that it took for Lance to process the situation Keith turned around slightly and attempted to rub the tears from his eyes. Lance would not see him cry. Once Lance finished rubbing his head, a bruise was likely to form on both of their foreheads, Keith turned back around to look at Lance (who was knocked over on the floor). The red paladin was simply in the skin-tight thermal underlayer and boots of the paladin armour as well as his usual jacket. All in all, a comfortable outfit form what Keith could remember. Which left him to wonder why the paladin, who would always go on and on about his ‘self-care routine’ would be up this late…  
Much of the same thing was going on through Lances head. As in, ‘why was Keith here?’ and ‘why were his eyes so puffy?’ (not that he was looking) Keith broke the silence by asking, 

“What are you doing up so late?”  
Lance considered giving Keith a genuine answer, he didn’t look to be in a playful mood by the slight frown on his face (if he ever was) even so, Lance wasn’t exactly happy with Keith right now but then again it looked like Shiro had already had that talk with him, just maybe not as soft as Lance would have done it…

“I could ask you the same thing.” Lance decided that was better that nothing. Who knows what Keith would say if Lance told him why he was still awake. 

“I just got here.” Though Lance hadn’t actually expected Keith to answer it made sense considering Keith was still in his blade uniform. He held out his hand, which Lance took, and pulled him of the ground and watched the paladin dust himself off. 

“Oh, right.” Lance was hoping Keith wouldn’t push for why he was awake… which meant that when he did (because Lance knew he would) he could lie or tell the truth. 

“So,” Keith began to ask. Dragging out the word slightly as to fill the silence. “why are you still up?”  
Lie it is then, 

“I couldn’t get to sleep.” Lance answered, he just hoped Keith would believe him or at least accept his lie, it was plausible enough… right? Even though his reply came quickly Keith seemed to accept it, after a moment of consideration, which lifted a small weight of Lances shoulders. 

The conversation slowed down again, it had been a while since Keith had been with the team which left Lance to wonder why Keith chose now to come back now. That would be a question for another time. Right now, all Lance wanted to do was sleep.  
The two teenagers walked the halls of the castle in silence; in Keith’s opinion that was alright. It left room for thinking, which he had been doing a lot of lately. However, Lance was not enjoying the quiet. He ranked his brain for something, anything, to talk about. A million topics bouncing around his brain almost giving him a headache. Lances thoughts continued going a million miles a minute until he blurted out,

“So, what are you doing back?” real smooth Lance, the red paladin thought to himself. “not that you don’t have a reason to come back that is!” quickly trying to cover up his blunder, Lance began to ramble on until Keith answered his original question, 

“I’m here under kolivan’s orders to monitor prince Lotor, and take a break…” something the other blade members don’t get the luxury of. Keith thought to himself, he didn’t want to be chewed out by Lance as well and with prior experience Keith new he would do. Lance hummed a reply, shoving his hands in to his jacket pocket and adding, 

“Lucky you I guess. At least they trust you to look after Lotor.” Keith hadn’t thought of it that way yet. It came as a surprise that it was Lance, the ‘goofball’ (but a skilled fighter), was the emotionally mature one in all of this and not Shiro who had only reprimanded him for his actions. Keith smiled slightly, if there was anything to come out of this, he knew the Blade trusted him and had the comfort of being back with team Voltron however brief that time may be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, if there is any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors please feel free to let me know!


	4. Part Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keith and Lance finally get some sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest one yet! I'm very happy with this one as well!! I hope you enjoy it!

The two teens continued to walk the halls of the Castle of Lions. Surrounded by the low hum of the machinery around them as they approached the residential corridor. It had been a long night and they both needed some sleep. A low flow of conversation was all that kept Keith awake. His head was foggy from everything; the stress, the lack of sleep, luckily Lance had noticed.

“you tired Keith?” Keith only nodded, to exhausted from the past week of events. His head was heavy, and his shoulders slumped. He leaned against Lance as they walked causing a light blush to flush over the taller teens face. This is one thing Lance never thought would happen in his life time, especially after the last time they were this close. Luckily for Lance (and his heart) they were approaching Keith’s room in the residential hall and Keith was getting heavier by the minute.  
Keith's room was just as he remembered it. Desolate and undecorated compared unlike his filled with video game equipment and pidges, who is a full-blown hoarder. But the bed was always made, the room always cleaned and the few belongings he left behind, like his jacket with hung by the door, neatly placed back where they belong. If Keith were even semi-conscious he would probably remark on how clean the place was; he was almost asleep now. After helping him take off his Mamora armour, it took Lance heaving Keith off his shoulders to get him onto the cot. After fully detangling himself from Keith s arms, Lance made his way to leave and give Keith some peace until something grabbed his forearm with a low mumble following it, 

“stay… please?” that small phrase caused Lance’s body to freeze. “I don’t want to be alone right now.” His heart skipped a beat, then began pumping wildly in his chest. Lances brain flashed back to a soft smile. A warm embrace as calm purple light deepened dark violet eyes that seemed so cool normal were heart melting at that small specific moment. after shaking his head lightly lance broke for his flustered trance. It made sense really, after everything that happened he didn’t blame Keith for not wanting to sleep alone. It still took him a moment to process what happened, 

“okay man, move over a little then.” Keith rolled over closer t the wall facing lance on his side, wrapped up in the blanket lance let out a loud sigh. He wasn’t just going to rip the blanket from him, that would just be plain rude. But if lance were going to spend the night he would need a little more that his jacket to keep him warm. And that began with finding a blanket. 

“hey, Keith?” to which lance got a strangled groan in response, “got any spare blankets?” Keith opened one eye to see lance standing over him, it had been so long since he was here it took him a moment of racking his brain to remember where the spares were. 

“closet, bottom draw.” Lance walker over to the wall on the other side of the room where the panel that opened the closet door was. Tapping the little holo screen the door opened with small ‘psshh’ sound lance crouched down and opened the draw to see it filled with blankets. Did Keith hoard these things? There were enough to make a blanket fort the size of the room! 

“thanks.” He shuffled around the draw, kicking off his leg guards as he searched. There were all kinds of blankets, he felt like goldilocks. Lance settled on a soft woolly blanket. The kind that are soft and fluffy against your skin. It reminded him of a blanket his mother had sent him in a care package when he first started at the garrison. Lance took off his jacket, losing its familiar warmth and hanging it up next to Keith’s jacket, wrapped himself up and lay down next to Keith. Trying not to stare at him while lying there, he looked everywhere else but his calm sleeping face. The room was quite now, both of them lay there adjacent to each other on the cot. Lance had just now realised that he would be going to sleep in the under suit of his armour, it was too late to change now. At least he wasn’t alone as Keith was in his blade outfit to. It was washing day tomorrow anyway. Lance let his eyes droop hoping his power nap earlier hadn’t wrecked his sleep schedule. Enjoying the silence, only the slow breathing of himself and Keith… until Keith spoke that is. 

“so why were you actually up all by yourself?” Keith’s eyes were still closed but lance knew by the lightly quirked eyebrow that he had in fact just asked lance that question. That it hadn’t been a figment of his Imagination and the fact that Keith dragged out the ‘actually’ proved the point that Keith had seen right through him earlier as well. 

“long story… just get some sleep.” Lance replied, maybe avoiding the question would help it go away? He made sure to keep his voice quiet though to make sure that he didn’t disturb Keith anymore that he already had, 

“I’m interested now.” Which meant that there was no stopping him from getting answers. Which in turn was just great for lance, (note the sarcasm) 

“uh, okay,” lance braced himself. He would tell kith the truth this time, “I was calling my mother.” He silently awaited Keith reply, unsure of how he would react. 

“oh.” It wasn’t what he was expecting. The last time anyone mentioned contacting or finding family he had blown up in pidges face.

“she doesn’t reply…” lance quickly mention. “I don’t even know if she’s getting the messages anyway.” It stung a little to say it out loud. Keith seemed to sense lances heartache and tried to lighten the mood, 

“that would be a pretty big phone bill.” Lance let out a light laugh. Eyes and nose scrunching lightly. At the sound Keith cracked open one eye to see lances features form a genuine smile, the kind that warm your heart (which lances always did). A small smile spread across Keith’s own face as he closed his eyes trying to bury his blue in the blanket. He hadn’t heard that sound in a while. The pair shuffled closer together but stayed within their respective cocoons.

“Just get some sleep mullet.” Were the last words in the air as they finally found some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors please don't be afraid to tell me! any questions as well and ill do my best to answer!!


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance are rudely awoken by the castles alarms and a moment is ruined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! this was alot of fun to write, I like to think its a nice way to end this as well. I just need a klance interaction in season six... that would be enough!( I was listening to 'That would be enough' while write this) The next part of this series should be up soon, its got more action and even more cute moments! It's directly after this one but I'm trying to write it so you can read it by itself I have most of the first chapter done so it shouldn't take that long for me to upload it!! I hope. I hope you enjoy this!

Keith had always been a light sleeper. Sometimes it was useful. Like when living by himself in his little cabin, it was an asset then. Being able to wake up to the warm glow of the sun through the window, another day to cross of in his search for the weird energy  
that at the time he didn’t know would lead everyone to the blue lion. But as Keith had now found out it was a hindrance when sharing a bed with someone, especially when they moved around as much as lance.

Keith distinctly remembered falling asleep surrounded by the faint familiarity of the castles blankets hugging him, now the soft material was replaced by lances sturdy but comfortable embrace. The tickle of Lances breath across his shoulder sent light shivers down his spine. Somehow, during the night, both of them had kicked off their blankets (which were half covering them) and gotten close enough to start cuddling with each other. Lance lay, what seemed comfortably by the small smile on his face, on his back his left arm slung around Keith’s upper torso while his right lay a little underneath. Keith was using lances shoulder as a pillow. His face tucked into the crook of lances neck. Keith’s blush seared his cheeks, painting them a dark red. He lay there on top of lance for what seemed like eons, taking in the sight of him. Keith couldn’t remember a time when lance was this quiet, so still a butterfly could perch on him, except in the heat of battle when about to make a shot at the enemy.  
He took the time to study the pattern of freckles on his face, how they were scattered across the bridge of his nose and along his cheekbones in a random pattern that resembled the stars in the sky. Keith was enamoured with lance, a small quiet moment in between all this madness and war. Keith closed his eyes again snuggling back into Lance's neck enjoying the odd smell of vanilla that always seemed to stick to him. Just enjoying the moment, even if it was only him (like the first time), taking this quiet moment with him and engraving it into his brain.  
Then the alarm went off. The harsh blaring alerting both Keith and Lance to its presence. Waking the later up. Both teenagers jolted up on the bed, lance screaming at being woke up so abruptly. Their legs tangled together but their arms holding up their torso’s. Lance groaned at the fact that they would have to leave the warm cot and swap the comfort of sleeping by someone for standing on the control deck listening to Shiro and Allura drone on for hours. Lance stood up from the bed stretching his long limbs, circling his arms in the air as pins and needles slowly crawled up them under his skin, 

“Dude! How heavy are you, my arm’s numb.” Keith's enjoyment of the moment was slowly dwindling, though the playful tone in Lance's voice kept the moment alive for a little longer.  
The walk to the control deck was quicker that the one from it, maybe that was because they weren't half asleep… The alarm had made sure of that. 

“You're the one that was hugging me McClain.” lance flushed a light punk, his face now matching Keith's who was still a blushing mess after waking up in Lance's arms. The red paladin grabbed his jacket and sat back down on the bed to put his leg guards on. He looked over to Keith, who was staring at him, confused. 

“Are you going to get your stuff on??” lance asked, standing from the bed and shrugging his jacket on welcoming the feeling of it. Now it was Keith's turn to be confused,

“Why would I need to be there?” he answered. It wasn't necessary for him to be there. They didn't need him hanging around, no doubt kolivan would be there to talk with the paladins anyway. He kept an intense stare with the blanket while thinking. Left unaware of the concerned look on Lance's face. He had an idea what Keith was thinking. The blade member was only distracted from his thoughts when lance grabbed his hand and squeezing it lightly to reassure Keith, 

“You may be with the blades Keith, but your still part of the team.” lance gave Keith his most reassuring look. There was always a small part of lance that though Keith left for him, he wouldn't have him feeling left out when he was surrounded by friends. Who knew what the blade was like…  
Keith smiled back after letting Lance's words sink in. It was a small smile. Enough to assure lance that Keith was willing to join him and the rest of the team on the control deck. “hurry up and get ready, I'll wait outside for you!” with that lance made his way out of the room only to pause in the doorway at the sound of his name,  
He turned around to see Keith on his feet, parts of his armour (which lay scattered on the ground) 

“Thanks, for everything.” a small hint of Deja vu grasped at Lance's heart and lungs at the look on Keith's face, he gave him a smile and the fact that it wasn't a problem and letting the door close with the knowledge he would be waiting outside for him. Lance couldn't seem to wipe the smile of his face; neither could Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always any spelling/grammar/punctuation errors please don't be afraid to tell me! any questions as well and ill do my best to answer!!


End file.
